Lost in Matagal
by Uchiha Tie-chan
Summary: O que acontecera se duas doidas ficassem perdidas no meio do mato com os Akatsukis?Tentativa de comedia.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo minna **é o seguinte..Ai vai outra fic mas dependendo vou demorar para postar cada capitulo,tipo de 5 em 5 dias.É poruqe Ela ainda não esta toda digitada e falta o ultimo capitulo para mim e a Anyh criarmos.Por isso se demorar não me xinguem.

Essa historia e criação da Anyh-chan(com um dedinho,pé,mão,etc...)mas como ela ao tem conta no fanfiction eu vou postar pra ela ta?

**Lost in Matagal.**

Os Akatsukis estavam cansados de ficar sem fazer nada,missões raramente tinham,etc.

Então resolveram sair de férias. Então Pain resolveu se pronunciar:

Pain: - Para onde as moças pensam em ir viajar? – Então todos começam a falar juntos.

Pain:– O seu bando de FDP cale a boca.

Todos: – O.O

Pain: – Continuando, quero ouvir a opinião de todos, MAS UM DE CADA VEZ!- Kisame, para onde vc quer ir?

Kisame:- Pensou... -Quero ir para Grécia.

Pain:- Zetsu e vc pra onde quer ir?

Zetsu – Quero ir para a Amazônia.

Itachi – Nossa não tem um lugar melhor não?

Zetsu – Então fala o seu o bonitão (O.o)

Pain – E fala Uchiha.

Itachi – Eu quero ir para o Paquistão.

Sasori – E quem sabe vc entra em uma guerra lá em "matador"?

Itachi- Hn, marionete, fala sua grande opinião então.

Sasori – Então vamos para Paris.

Tobi – Tobi gosta de paris, mas prefere França.

Deidara – Como se não fossem os mesmos lugares, un.

Tobi – Então Tobi quer ir para Austrália.

Pain – Kakuzo vc quer ir aonde?

Kakuzo – Qualquer lugar, de preferência longe desses idiotas e que seja mais barato.

Deidara – Então vai para Netuno ou se preferir para a Lua, un.

Tobi – Senpai na lua não e o lugar onde tem esse tal de E.T?

Deidara - ¬¬

Kisame – sabe um lugar q e bom para a gente ir?No Oceano Pacifico

Itachi – É quem sabe vc encontra a BA?

Kisame – que BA?

Todos - que BA?

Itachi - a baleia azul –Itachi rindo completamente sozinho-

Konan – com os olhos brilhando- eu quero ir para Amsterdã

Sasori – nossa que feminino

Kisame – É vc fala isso, mais quem é que beija o Deidara?,Seu boiola aprendeu dar setas para os dois lados desde pequeno, hein?

-Aparece Hidan-

Konan – Hidan onde vc estava?

Hidan – eu estava no banheiro, mas o mão de vaca do Kakuzo não deu dinheiro para comprar papel higiênico.

Konan – mais só por cauda disso vc demorou tanto

Hidan – eu estava procurando alguma coisa para limpar, mas a única coisa q tinha lá era as argilas do Deidara, e é difícil limpar com elas

Deidara – minhas argilas o.o

Pain – Hidan estamos combinando um lugar para viajar,para onde vc quer ir?

- Hidan pensando e pensando –

Hidan – já sei, podemos viajar ao templo de Jashin-Sama.

Deidara – fala sério vamos para a Faixa de Gaza,um

Todos: por quê?

Deidara: ora porque lá tem muitas explosões, un.!Katsu

Todos menos Tobi: ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy e acompanha Senpai..

Pain: ow para tudo e chama a NASA.

Todos: O.o

Pain:Ta vendo!?De tanto conviver com vcs gay, pervertidos estou virando um.

Hidan – E para onde vc quer ir?

Pain – Eu quero ir para a Califórnia.

Kakuzo - Ah não vamos ficar aqui mesmo, ai gastar muito dinheiro.

Todos: ¬¬

Todos olham para Tobi que estava encolhido em um canto.

Sasori: O que foi Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi quer ir no banheiro.

Deidara: Vai ué!

Tobi: Mas Senpai não tem papel, não quero ficar sem limpar, senão vai assar.

Konan: Então vamos sortear aonde vamos?

Pain: Vamos.

Kisame: Onde esta o Itachi?

- Chega o Itachi todo descabelado, com a roupa toda amassada e com marcas no pescoço.

Sasori – O q aconteceu Itachi?

Fim

Onegai rewis.

E se possível algumas idéias de como poderá terminar essa fic.

Bjx,obrigada.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo

**Yoo..consegui postar no dia certo n.n – Anyh: ALELUIA Kami – Sama.**

**Ai esta boa leitura.**

**2°Capitulo**

...- Chega o Itachi todo descabelado, com a roupa toda amassada e com marcas no pescoço.

Sasori: O que aconteceu Itachi?

Itachi: Fui assediado sexualmente – disse com os olhos vidrados em um ponto fixo, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

Anyh: Fala que não gostou?

Pain: O que vc esta fazendo aqui?Quem e você?

Anyh: Sou a autora, eu vim buscar o Itachi.

Konan: Você não pode tirar o Itachi da historia.

Pain: Pq não?Konan não vai dizer que...

Konan: Não e nada disso, vc não pode tirar ele da historia assim sem mais nem menos.

Anyh: Ele não vai sair, eu que vou entrar. -n.n

Deidara: Que bom mais uma mulher, não agüento mais essa homaiada em vota de mim, un.-Recebe olhar mortal de Konan-Bom tem a Konan, mas o Pain já cato ela né?

Pain: Mais respeito. òó

Kakuzo: Ah ótimo mais uma boca para alimentar, desse jeito eu vou falir.

Anyh: olhga aqui – Aponta para Kakuzo – Eu sou a autora e se eu quiser te deixo mais rapado do que poodle de desfile canino.

Konan: Ela e das minhas – n.n – E ai vc quer sair de férias com agente?

Anyh: Claro.

Pain: Então para onde vc quer ir?

Anyh: Eu quero ir para L.A

Konan escreve Los Angeles no papel e poe na urna com os outros papeis – Vou sortear. – Konan tira o papel e da para Pain ler.

Pain lendo papel e faz cara de desgosto – Nos vamos para Amazônia – Disse não uito animado.

Todos menos Zetsu: Aaannnnhaaannaaaoooooo.- (nus q tosco).

Zetsu: Eu to tão emocionado – \o/

Todos: ¬¬

Anyh: Ate que o matagal de lá pode ter um fim lucrativo – Olhar malicioso para Itachi. – Nos dói naquele matagal eihn?

Itachi: O que q tem?O que você esta pensando?

Anih: Prefiro não comentar.

Pain: então vão todos fazer as mala.

(Não vou contar essa parte porque to com preguiça de digitar)

Tempo depois chegam todos na sala de novo com exceção de Tobi.

Sasori: Cadê o Tobi?

Hidan: Sei lá deve estar no quarto dele.

Então foram lá ver o que tinha acontecido com Tobi. Quando entra lá ele esta mais enrolado do que linha em carretel.

Tobi: Alguém ajuda Tobi?

Deidara: Eu te ajudo ô criatura sem neurônios – (Ta igual à Anyh. - Anyh: EI.)

Tobi: Obrigado Sempai- n.x

Pouco depois as malas de Tobi já estavam prontas e todos se reuniram na sala.

De repente ouve-se um grito bom... Supostamente um grito.

Deidara: Ah me larga sua doida. O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Xxx: Dei-Kun que saudade!

Kakuzo: Quem e vc?

Xxx: Sou a Tieh!A autora secundaria dessa fic. n.n

Todos: ¬¬

Konan: Deidara, você conhece ela?

Deidara: Bom..er...mais ou menos.

Tieh: Mais ou menos??Fala serio,agente se conhece muitoo bem. – Sorriso malicioso-.

Anyh: MANA!!Bom mina essa e minha mana.

Itachi: Tinha que ser ne?As duas taradas.

Tieh: Lógico temos que aproveitar as coisas boas da vida.

Hidan pergunta todo esperançoso: Então vocês vão idolatrar Jashin-Sama também?

Tieh – Ignora Hidan (Tadinhuu) vai para perto de Deidara e fala em seu ouvido – O que acha de relembramos os velhos tempos? – Olhar malicioso.

Deidara – Hemorragia nasal – xD – Depois muda para cara de safado – Uuuhmmmm.

Kisame: To vendo que vamos sobrar e não quero ser cúmplice do que esta preste a acontecer.

Anyh – mudando de assunto – Nossa eu adorei essa historia de matagal.

Tieh: Eu também.

Deidara: Estou começando a gostar disso,um.

Tobi: Tieh Senpai você vai com agente?

Tieh: Vou Tobi-kun.

Itachi vendo que isso não ia prestar: Eu não vou nessa viajem.

Anyh com voz melosa: Onegai Itachi-kun.

Itachi: Não.

Konan: Então fica aqui no esconderijo sozinho.

Anyh: Itachi se você for eu faço o que você quiser.

Itachi; O que eu quiser? – perguntou esperançoso – Bom...- Pensando besteira:"É ate que pode ser interessante."- Vou sim.

Zetsu: Então vamos logo, quero encontrar meus parentes.

Todos: ¬¬

Tobi: Senpai, lá tem parquinho?

Tieh: Coitada da criança.

Pain: Deixa ele ser feliz.

Deidara: Danna o que aconteceu?

Sasori estava em um canto deprimido em seu momento de EMOção - Nada é que ningum gosta de mim.

Tieh e Anyh: Aah que kawaii – Abraçam Sasori.

Tieh: Nós gostamos muito de você, un.

Deidara: Você esta me imitando?UN?

Tieh: n.n

Konan: Acho que vocês já podem largar ele.

Anyh e Tieh não largam Sasori.

Itachi: Anyh larga ele.

Deidara: E você também Tieh, un.

Kisame: Vocês estão com ciúmes?

Tobi: Tobi também quer abraço.

Tieh: Claro Tobi, vem cá. – Abraça Tobi.

Pain: Ta bom,vamos parar com essa abrasação e vamos embora?

- Todos saíram em direção ao local em que iam pegar o transporte para transportá-los ate a

Amazônia.

Konan: Nós vamos de que?

Kakuzo: De barco. – Falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

Todos: O.O – Por quê?Como assim?

Kakuzo: Porque e mais barato.

Tieh: Ah e vai caber todo mundo nesse barquinho? – disse indignada.

Konan: Pain eu não vou de barco.

Pain: Por quê?

Konan: Porque e muito desconfortável.

Hidan: Fresca.

Konan: Ah Hidan vai reza vai.

Hidan: Ótima idéia.Vou aproveitar e oferecer o barco de sacrifício a Jashin- Sama.

Itachi: Não se atreva.

Sem escolhas todos entram no barco e partem em direção a Amazônia. Estavam todos apertados no barco.

A ordem de apertamento era: Numa ponta Itachi com Anyh em seu colo, Deidara com Tieh em seu colo, Sasori, Konan no colo de Pain, Kakuzo, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu e Tobi no colo de Tieh e Anyh.

Bom as almas femininas estavam adorando ne?

O barco começou a navegar, com certo desconforto dos ali presentes, mas foi.

Deidara: Isso esta muito desconfortável, un.

Konan: Eu quem diga.

Kakuzo: Não sei do que vocês estão reclamando eu que banquei tudo e ainda reclamam.

Tieh: Esse barco está mais problemático do que a Anyh.

Anyh: Eu não sou problemática, sou mais normal do que você. Você que tem carência de neurônio na sua cabeça.

Deidara: Não fala assim da Tieh,um.

Tieh: Que lindo!Você está me defendendo.

Kisame: Nossa que amor.

Anyh: Por que você não me defende também Ita-kun?

Itachi vira a cara para o outro lado sem nem falar.

Itachi: Pra que?-Disse frio e ríspido.

Anyh: TT.TT

Hidan: "Nossa que gelo".

Tobi: Tobi esta muito feliz de estar no colo das Sanpais. n.n

Itachi, Deidara e Sasori: ¬¬

Tieh: Tobi você e tão fofinho – Abraça Tobi.

Deidara: O.o – E eu não sou não?

Tieh: Você também eh. – Voz manhosa abraçando Deidara.

Itachi: Ai que coisa mais melosa.

Anyh: TT.TT

Sasori: O que foi Anyh?

Anyh se levanta bruscamente fazendo Tobi cair no chão do barco e saindo do colo de Itachi o fazendo assustar,atravessou o barco e se sentou na outra ponta com a cara triste.

Konan: Itachi o que você fez com ela?

Itachi estava chocado – O.õ.

Kisame: AI Seu

Zetsu:L Foi mal.

Kisame: Foi mal nada, você acertou seu braço na minha cabeça.

Parte preta de Zetsu: a vai se...

Kakuzo tampa a boca de Zetsu: Ow tem criança a bordo – todos olham para Tobi com cara de maior inocência.

Zetsu: A sua espada que esta me incomodando, ela e um estorvo.

Kisame: Não fala assim da Clotilda. Òó

Todos: Clotilda??

Kisame: E o nome da minha espada. Lindo não? ;)

Hidan: Isso é ridículo.

Sasori: Eu também concordo, é ridículo.

Kisame: A e o seu "bye honeys"?

Deidara: Isso sim e ridículo, un.

Pain: Esse barco não anda mais rápido não?

Tieh: Calma.

Enquanto isso Anyh ainda estava isolada (acho que o povo dessa fic é autista ou emo)Ps:Nada contra viu?

Sasori: Uchiha o que você ainda esta fazendo aqui?

Itachi: Que?

Pain: Uchiha – Todos olham para ele. – Você tem problema no cérebro?Vai la pedir desculpa para ela.

Itachi – Ignora-

Anyh que tinha escutado se proclamou: Humpft! E ele jura que eu preciso da desculpas desse insensível?

Itachi: òó

Sasori: AI minha cabeça...

Tieh: Sasori-kun se machucou? – Passa para o colo de Sasori.

Deidara: O que?Fui traído.AI MINHA CABEÇA!!

Konan: Kkkkkkkkkkk...MAS QUE MERDA FOI ESSA? Òó

Tobi: Ai, Tobi ta apanhando sem saber. TT.TT

Todos olham para o meio do barco para avistar um montinho onde Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan e Kakuzo brigavam.

Só se via pernas, braços cabeças, bíblias e calcinhas...CALCINHAS??

Anyh: O que minha calcinha está fazendo aqui no meio?

Anyh e totalmente ignorada.

Kisame: Ai seu...Minha barbatana.

Tieh cochicha para Deidara: O Kisame tem barbatana?

Deidara: Sei lá.

Hidan: Jashin-Sama vai castigá-los por ter agredido um servo seu.

Kakuzo: Meu dinheiro esta caindo no mar. TT.TT

Konan: Pain faça alguma coisa, você e o líder,bote ordem no galinheiro...-Konan se da conta da burrada que acabou de falar – Noh, acabei de xingar as galinhas.

Todos que não estavam envolvidos no vuco-vuco: Eiii.

Pain: Eis parem com isso o barco vai viraaarr..

Tarde demais Pain sentiu ser puxado por Konan que puxou Sasori que puxou Deidara e assim ate todos estarem na água.E por incrível que pareça o barco não virou.

Pain: Calma, e agente subir no barco de novo.

Konan: Eu falei que isso não ia dar certo.

Deidara: Ah que ótimo, minha argila esta molhada, agora não vou mais poder fazer Katsu!

Ouve-se uma explosão e madeira voa para todos os lados...

Todos: Deidara!! Òó

Deidara: Pipipipi...Ninguém tem paciência comigo.

Sasori: Tinha que ser o Loiro mesmo (Nada contra)

Tieh: Coitado...

Deidara: n.n

Teih: ...So por que ele sofre de disturbio mental.

Todos: xD

Deidara: ¬¬.Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca.E a culpa não foi minha ninguém mandou o quarteto das profundezas começar a brigar.

Do nada surgem ondas enormes.

Todos: Aahhh!!

Tieh que não e boba agarra em Sasori,Konan agarra em Pain,Tobi foi para um lado,Itachi para outro,Hidan,Kakuzo e Zetsu se agarraram e começaram agritar e foram para outro lado arrastados pela onda.

Itachi: Cadê a Anyh.

**--xzxzxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxx**

Kisame: Onde será que a louca se enfiou? Não percan no próximo capitulo de ... Lost in Matagal.- respira – Não acredito que me fizeram ler isso – cara indignada.

Tieh: Oras eu TO PAGANDO e eu mando você obedece OK? – Olhar fulminante –

Kisame: O-ok.

Tchau mina-san.

Onegai reviws..

Bjxx.


	3. Chapter 3

Minna ai esta o terceiro cap

Minna ai esta o terceiro cap. Postei um dia antes. LIGRIA.

Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

Xxx: Fala

"pensamento"

- Ação ou expressão –

**3°Capitulo**

Tieh que não e boba agarra em Sasori,Konan agarra em Pain,Tobi foi para um lado,Itachi para outro,Hidan,Kakuzo e Zetsu se agarraram e começaram agritar e foram para outro lado arrastados pela onda.

Itachi: Cadê a Anyh.?

Quando as ondas cessaram Itachi viu um ser boiante.correu ate lá e viu que era Anyh e estava desmaiada,então a pegou no colo(OMG)e saiu correndo ate a margem de uma ilha a deitou no chão e começou a verificar se ainda tinha batimentos e tirar a água do pulmão dela.

Itachi: Acorda.. – Batendo de leve no rosto dela – Kuso.Vou ter que fazer respiração boca-a-boca .

Anyh que estava acordado ouviu o que ele disse e resolveu fingir que ainda estava desmaiada (Até eu que sou mais boba.)

Sem restar alternativa Itachi foi aproximando suas bocas...

Anyh: "OMG eu não acredito nisso".

Aproximou mais,as respirações alteradas faltavam poucos milímetros...

Xxx: ALGEM ESTA AI??

Anyh leva um susto,levanta de repente e acaba batendo sua testa em Itachi.

Itachi: Ouch!"Que droga por que esse ser tinha que aparecer justo quando eu ia tirar proveito da situação?"...

Quer dizer quando eu ia fazer respiração boca-a-boca nela.(Sei viu?Itachi safadinhu)

Xxxx: Ajuda Sempais!!Cadê vocês!? (axu que vocês já sabem quem é ne?)

Tobi:Sempais- olha para Itachi com cara de tacho – Itachi-Sempai. – Disse Tobi chegando perto do local onde eles estavam.

Anyh: Tobi seu bobão,tinha que aparecer bem na hora que o Itachi ia fazer respiração boca-a-boca!? ÒÓ – Massageia a testa –

Itachi: O que?Você estava fingindo?O/ \O

Anyh: Bem..Sim..Não, quer dizer mais ou menos. – Corando –

Itachi: Como assim? (eu: tadinhuu tão ingênuo. - Anyh: Anda logo)

Anyh ignora – Tobi onde estão os outros?

Tobi: Não saber. – tristonho –

Itachi: Kuso.

Anyh: Ow não pode falar palavrão. Tem de menor aqui. – aponta para Tobi –

Itachi: Hn.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Em outra parte da ilha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pain: Estamos perdidos.

Konan: Ai,ai pelo menos ficamos sozinhos né Painzinho ? – Voz manhosa e sorriso malicioso.

Pain: E mesmo,agora podemos aproveitar a ilha sem aqueles idiotas para atrapalhar. – encosta Konan na árvore –

Konan agarra Pain e Pain a leva para a moita. (Eu: OMG – Anyh: O.O queria ser a Konan. – Eu: Que isso!!)

E ... Prefiro não comentar o resto.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Em outra parte da ilha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakuzo que estava no meio do mato sai correndo para falar com Hidan: Eu acabei de presenciar uma cena deplorável. – olhos vidrados –

Hidan: O que houve?

Kakuzo: O Zetsu estava tentando cantar uma planta.

Hidan: Ele ficou louco..Jashin acude.

Kakuzo: Hn.Foi assim.

_**Flash back on**_

_Zetsu chega na planta._

_Zetsu pose de galã: Oi gatinha._

_Planta: ..._

_Zetsu: Que isso? Ta sem papo e?_

_Planta: ..._

_Grilo: cri-cri-cri_

_Zetsu começa a se gabar._

_Planta: _¬¬

_Zetsu: Quem cala consente. – Sorriso galanteador – _

_Zetsu:E que tal nois 4,eu você ,você e eu ir la a trás daquela moitinha??_

_Zetsu vai se aproximando quando tropeça na pedra e vai direto com a cabeça na planta._

_**Flash back off**_

Chega Zetsu com a parte branca vermelha e com a marca de uma mão nesta.

Kakuzo e Hidan: O.O

Hidan: O que foi isso?

Zetsu: A planta me deu um tapa.

Kakuzno:Como?

Zetsu: No sei.Foi tão rápido. – Cara inocente –

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Em outra parte xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tieh:Ahhhhhh...

Sasori: O que foi?

Tieh: Estamos perdidos.

Sasori: Serio?Nao tinha percebido. – Tom sarcástico –

Ouve-se um barulho vindo do mato.

Tieh:Eu to com medo. – agarra Sasori –

Sasori: n.n – Vou vê o que e.

Ele vai se aproximando ainda com Tieh agarrada nele.Quando surge um ser loiro agarrado no cipó igual Tarzan.

Ser loiro: Não temas pois estou aqui para te salvar,um.

Tieh:Deidaraaaa paraaa.

Sasori: ¬¬

Deidara bate na arvore,mas logo se recupera e levanta e aponta para Sasori.

Deidara: Sasori larga ela.

Sasori: What? O.O E ela que esta me agarrando.

Tieh: O que você estava fazendo Deidara?

Deidara: Nada.

Sasori: Não.So um leão.

Tieh: O.O

Sasori: O que foi?

Tieh: O.O

Deidara: O que foi?

Tieh: Deidara o leão te seguiu?

GGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU .

Sasori e Deidara : AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – grito afeminado de filme de terror. –

Tieh:o.õ – Façam alguma coisa seus idotas.

Deidara: Nos?

Tieh: Lógico, vocês que são os "homens" não eh?.Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Sasori: Nem eu, a culpa e dele. – aponta para Deidara. –

Deidara : Ora a culpa não e minha se eu sou gostoso e o leão me seguiu,um.

Tieh: Convencido. - ¬¬ -

Sasori: Deve ter confundido você com uma leoa, pq você com essa juba loira ne?Eu sabia que isso umdia não ia presta.

Leão: GGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu...

Deidara e Sasori corem para trás de Tieh.

Tieh: Vocês estão parecendo dois lagartos sem rabo fugindo da ra para não serem comidos.(Viajei agora)

O leão vai se aproximando e solta outro rugido para avançar Tieh estava na frente mas foi a primeira a começar a correr.

Sasori e Deidara : Esperaaa. – Sai correndo atrás de Tieh que começou acorrer mais rápido, mas como eles eram ninjas corria mais rápido que ela deixando ela para trás.

Tieh: Aaahhhhhh. - Leão pula para pegá-la, mas Deidara volta e lhe da um chute fazendo o liaoum voar e bater na arvore. –

Tieh: Ufa, Pela primeira vez na vida voe fez alguma coisa que prestasse. n.n

Sasori que tinha acabado de voltar: Deidara agora você se superou , nunca pensei que veria uma cena como

essa.

Deidara: Valeu, eu salvo a sua vida e você me agradece solenimente,um. u.u.

Tieh: Foi mal. – Abraça Deidara – Obrigada – Faz carinha Kawaii. –

Deidara : n.n – Feliz da vida. – (Eu: Feliz da vida feliz da vida ,to sorrindo to cantando no magazine Luiza – Anyh: Tadinha, ela e feliz. Infância prolongada.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Em um lugar onde ninguém sabe onde e. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyh: Ai eu não agüento mais andar. – Se senta em uma pedra qualquer. –

Tobi: Tobi carrega Sempai. – se abaixa para Anyh subir em suas costas. –

Anyh: Obrigada Tobi-chan. – sobe nas costas de Tobi. –

Itachi: ¬¬.

5 minutos depois...

Anyh: To com sede.

Itachi : Bebe água – Responde frio e seco. –

Anyh ignora Itachi: Tobi procura água para mim por favor?

Tobi: Claro. n.n – Sai para procurar água. –

Itachi tenta se aproximar dela ma ela sai de perto.

Itachi: Porque esta me evitando?

Anyh assovia e finge que não tem ninguém falando com ela.

Itachi que era orgulhoso como qualquer Uchiha não iria deixar isso passar. – Estou falando com você. –

Se aproxima dela . –

Anyh continua a fingir que não esta ouvindo.

Itachi aproveita eu ela esta virada de costas para ele chega pero dela e sussurra perto de seu ouvido com uma voz extremamente sexy.(Anyh: xD – Eu: Sortuda. – Anyh: Eu sei, e que os homens não resistem ao meu charme. – Eu: ¬¬)

Anyh se vira para ele e faz uma cara de tipo "e eu com isso?" Essa foi a gota d'água e pega ela e prensa em uma arvore segurando seus braços em cima da cabeça e a outra mão na cintura dela.

Anyh: Me larga. – olhar mortal, mas por dentro estava quase explodindo. –

Itachi: Sei que não e isso o que você quer.

Anyh: Me solta se não ... – ela não consegui terminar a frase porque Itachi aproximau suas bocas.

Itachi: Você não esta em boa condição de fazer ameaças.

Anyh: Não? – Com a cara mais sacana do Mundo.

Ela então da um chute nas partes baixas de Itachi que cai ajoelhado com as mãos no "documento" se contorcendo.

Anyh se aproxima e cochicha no ouvido dele - dessa vez foi faço, mas da próxima vez , o que eu espero que não aconteça de novo vou me certificar que você não espalhará suas sementinhas pelo mundo. – cara de mal -

Itachi já se recuperando: Quem vai sair perdendo vai ser você. – Sorriso de canto. (Tieh: O que foi isso? – olha para Anyh – Hmmm.- Anyh cora.)

Anyh: Veremos então – fala se virando.

Tobi volta todo serelepe.

Tobi: Tobi acho cachoeira aqui perto.- n.n –

Anyh:Que bom vamos para la.

Itachi: Hn – cara emburrada.

Tobi: Tobi carrega Anyh-chan. n.n!!

Itachi: "Chan??" – cara indignada –

Depois de andar um pouco eles chegam em um local muito bonito com uma clareira e uma cachoeira não muito alta mas mesmo assim bonita.

Tobi: Chegamos.

Anyh descendo das costas de Tobi: Esse local e lindo. – Maravilhada e com os olinhos brilhando. –

Itachi: Que coisa mais meiga. – Super irônico. – To doido para dar um mergulho. – Tirando a capa da Akatsuki. –

Anyh: Ta,mas depois de mim.Agora vira.

Tobi: Tobi vai procurar alguma coisa para comer. n.n

Anyh: Ta bom, vê se não demora. – Falou para Tobi,mas ele já estava longe e não ouviu. –

Itachi: Vê se demora bastante.

Anyh: Itachi, seja prestativo e faça alguma coisa para podermos sobreviver aqui.

Itachi: Vou ser prestativo mas e de outro jeito. – Sorriso malicioso e se aproximando de Anyh. –

Anyh: Menino mal caráter, sai daqui antes que eu faça alguma coisa impenssavel.

Itachi sai em direção a floresta temendo por sua vida.

**Continua...**

Yoo obrigada pelos reviews. Apesar de que foram 2 .mas...Agente releva. n.n !! Arigato pelo review Lune- Sama.

Reviews Onegai...


End file.
